Un Mini Cornamenta
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Lily le da la noticia a James de que esta embarazada. Sirius esta feliz


**Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes como medio de entretenimiento.**

Lily Potter caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, su mano derecha estaba en su boca mordía una uña de su mano y tenia su mirada en el piso ¿Cómo iba a decirle a James? Se pregunto por enésima vez. Acababa de regresar de San Mungo y tenia muy buenas noticias, o al menos lo eran para ella. James y ella se habían casado apenas tres meses atrás y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo, justo ahora, cuando la guerra contra Voldemort estaba mas fuerte que nunca y pasaban por una de las épocas mas obscuras jamas pasadas por el mundo mágico.

"veamos" se dijo a si misma mientras seguía dando vueltas en toda la sala "James…" comenzó pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta. Tomo su varita de su pantalón y camino hacia la entrada, su mano firme alrededor de la varita. "¿Quién es?" pregunto conb la voz mas firme y dura que pudo salir de su boca.

"soy Remus John Lupin, miembro de la Orden Del Fenix y hombre lobo. En sexto año me enfrentaste y preguntaste si era un hombre lobo, cuando te conteste que si, me diste el abrazo mas fuerte que alguien me ha dado" Lily sonrio levemente ante el recuerdo y se separo de la puerta, abriéndola.

"muchas gracias " dijo Remus cuando ya pudo pasar "me estaba muriendo de frio haya afuera" paso sus brazos por sus hombros tratando de mantenerse caliente y camino hacia la cocina, Lily siguiéndolo.

"¿quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto Lily amablemente y Remus asintio contestándole que un té estaría perfecto. Sirvio dos tazas de te y se sento frente a el en uno de los sillones de la sala. Parecia cansado y tenia unas ojeras del tamaño de su cara, sin contar los multiples rasguños en su cara.

"¿y James?" pregunto el chico notando que la peliroja estaba sola. Lily le tomo a su té agradecida por la calides de este y se recargo en el sofá.

"salió con Sirius hace unas horas, no debe de tardar en llegar" contesto, su mente aun en como le diría a dicho chico que esperaban un hijo. Remus la observo y levanto una ceja

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto el lobo con curiosidad. Lily asintio rápidamente tomando de su té "no te vez muy bien" comento el chico

"estoy bien, encerio"

La puerta sono de nuevo y los dos de levantaron de su lugar, varita en mano. Caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta y Lily pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo del otro lado de esta

"Soy James Potter, miembro de la Orden Del Fenix y esposo de Lily Evans –ahora Potter-, soy un animangus que se convierte en venado y tu anillo de bodas tiene mi nombre grabado por dentro." Lily asintio y abrio la puerta, encontrándose con su esposo y el mejor amigo de este parados en la puerta. Remus rápidamente puso su varita en el cuello de Sirius

"¿Por qué mi uniforme de Hogwarts fue rosa por una semana?" pregunto el chico y Sirius rio junto con James y Lily.

"porque estaba tratando un hechizo que vi en un libro tuyo y James se asusto, mi varita salió volando y el hechizo te dio a ti, cambiando el color de un uniforme" Remus asintio y golpeo levemente su espalda como disculpándose

"lo siento, Canuto, pero tenia que verificar" Sirius asintio y los cuatro caminaron a la sala. James detuvo a Lily y beso sus labios cálidamente mientras ponía su mano alrededor de su cintura.

"hola al fin señora Potter" dijo el y Lily rio. Sirius entro a la cocina en lo que los tres se sentaban en la sala y se sirvió en un plato un poco de pastel que Lily habia hecho el dia anterior, para despues irse a sentar con ellos. Cuando Lily pensó como le diría a James que estaba embarazada no habia esperado que Remus y Sirius estuvieran ahí, de cierta forma se sentia mas relajada. James tomo su mano y la relajo en su pierna mientras escuchaban como Sirius comia el pastel

"¿y donde estaban?" pregunto Remus despues de unos minutos de silencio. James miro a Sirius y este se encogio de hombros.

"Dumbledore me pidio un favor para la Orden y James se ofreció a ayudarme" Lily asintio y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de James.

"James" dijo al fin, reuniendo todo su valor Gryffindor "tenemos que hablar" James la miro confundido y Sirius rio

"¿ahora que hiciste Cornamenta?" pregunto el chico mientras Remus ponía sus ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de su amigo. James miro Sirius y le dijo no tener idea, Lily suspiro

"no hiciste nada, bueno, nada malo" se sento derecha en el sofá, tomo sus dos manos, lo miro a los ojos y tomo un gran bocado de aire "estoy embarazada".

James se quedo quieto como una roca, sus ojos aun fijos en la peliroja, Sirius dejo caer el plato de comida que tenia en las mano haciendo que este de rompiera en mil pedazos y Remus simplemente sonrio. Lily estaba enfocada en James, quien aun tomaba sus manos enlazadas con las suyas y su mirada fija en la de ella. Verde mirando a café.

"James" dijo la pelirroja dulcemente "apreciaría mucho que dijeras algo"

"u…uu….un bebe?" pregunto el al fin, cerrando sus ojos rápidamente como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

"si..un bebe" El chico de cabello negro se hizo hacia adelante y le dio un fuerte abrazo, los brazos de ella rápidamente lo rodearon por la cintura y pudo sentir las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuatro años atrás que se enamoraría de James Potter, que se casarian y tendrían un hijo, probablemente hubiera dicho que era una locura, que eso jamas pasaría. Ahora se encontraba abrazando a su esposo, el hombre que amaba y el cual le habia dado la oportunidad de ser madre.

James se separo de ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban y por un momento solo eran ellos dos, al menos hasta que Sirius fingió que tocia y Lily recordó que tenían compañía.

"¡Un mini cornamenta! ¿Qué tan genial es eso?" dijo Sirius emocionado mientras se levantaba. James se paro del sofá y le dio un abrazo a su mejor amigo quien ahora lo felicitaba. "será estupendo" dijo el chico con su típica voz de emoción. Se separo de el y le dio un abrazo a Lily, quien lo acepto felizmente. Remus hizo lo mismo y minutos despues discutían de cómo el bebe seria hombre o mujer.

Esa noche Lily y James estaban acostados en su cama, los brazos de James alrededor de ella mientras con su mano subia y bajaba en su brazo y ahí es donde se dio cuenta que todo estaría bien, que aunque los tiempos fueran obscuros y apenas tuvieran diecinueve años, estarían bien porque estaban juntos y juntos saldrian adelante.

"te amo Lily" dijo el

"y yo a ti"

* * *

><p><strong>yay por James y Lily. Estuve leyendo varios Fics de ellos y no pude evitar escribir uno yo. Me encanta la pareja de ellos dos. <strong>


End file.
